


Gone and Back

by Corny_247



Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurts - Freeform, Starts with them bein kiddos, i like making my favorite characters suffer and idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_247/pseuds/Corny_247
Summary: Basically a random dumb story I thought up so yeah
Kudos: 4





	Gone and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter  
> ~( Kidnapping )  
> ~(Mentions of child abuse)  
> ~(hungry chirren)

The snow was calmer than normal, making it easier to see. One young skeleton boy hid in the snow, waiting for a perfect opportunity to get his food. 

There was no one on the streets, the man made of fire was inside, so now was the time to go. He bolted from the snow and ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the thick snow. He made his way to the garbage cans and rummaged through. After a few minutes of searching, he found a half-eaten hamburger, and a fourth of a container of french fries, jackpot!

He looked around, holding the food and ran back out, hoping no one had seen him. He ran out and went back to his place of hiding. 

He felt exhausted. His legs gave out on him as he entered his little home-made shack he had for his little brother, and the newer addition to his little family, Undyne. 

He had found Undyne abandoned and scared. He really didn’t want to take her in, but he thought about if it was Papyrus. If it was Papyrus, he wouldn’t hesitate bringing him in, so he took her. They became like a little family. A homeless, starving little family, but a family nonetheless. 

“Sans!” Undyne exclaimed, helping him up, “Are you alright?” She asked. Sans grabbed at his skull and sat up. He flashed her a wide grin and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just clumsy is all.” He said, holding the food out. “Paps, wake up, I got you dinner.” He said. Papyrus was fast asleep, but he bolted up hearing the word, ‘food.’ He ran over and sat in front of Sans. Sans took the hamburger and split it in half. He handed one piece to Undyne and the other to Papyrus. He did the same with the fries. 

As they ate, he sat back and watched. He longed for food, but his urge to keep the both of them healthy and alive won over his hunger. 

Papyrus tried to offer him a part of his burger, but Sans refused. He knew Papyrus needed the energy, after all, he was younger than him by five years, which meant he needed the nutrition more than he did. 

Undyne had eaten her food quickly. She always was a quick eater, ever since Sans had found her. 

After they had finished eating, they talked.

“So how was you guys’ day?” Sans asked, leaning up against the wall for support. 

He knew each day was going to be about the same. Papyrus and Undyne both loved to play and tackle with each other. They would spend a bit of time building stuff out of snow, and they would nap together. They didn’t really have much else to do, after all, they had no money, and they were living in a small little cave just near the forests. 

“We built a snowman for you!” Undyne exclaimed, a little too loudly. She and Papyrus were both always obnoxiously loud. 

Sans’ flashed her a bright smile. He wasn’t feeling well at all...especially with the lack of food he had been getting. His magic levels were slowing down, leaving him more exhausted and sick. Not to mention he felt weaker and his legs were hardly able to carry him properly. He wasn’t sure how much longer until he wouldn’t be able to even stand. But, he was going to keep his brother and Undyne going no matter how awful he felt.

But, Undyne and Papyrus had seemed so happy. Even in their current situation, they were happy. That’s all Sans wanted.

“Yeah come and see!” Papyrus begged, tugging at Sans’ arm. Sans stood up.

“Alright alright, I’m coming.” he gave in, slowly making his way out of the little cave. 

Undyne and Papyrus led him around to the back, where he saw three snowmen. One was smaller, with a narrow head, which he knew was Papyrus. Undyne’s sculpture had large fins, and had parts of it where muscles were drawn out quite definitely. Something expected from Undyne. 

But, he shifted his attention to the snowman who was obviously shaped like him. Undyne and Papyrus being kids...he didn’t expect their sculptures to look the best in the world. And the ones they made of themselves were good, but not over the top. However, he was genuinely impressed looking at the one they had made of him. 

He could tell they spent a ton of time on it. There were so many small little details they had added onto it. They even pushed in places where there were holes in his jacket. One thing he paid attention to, was the fact that he looked happier. He didn’t have bags under his sockets, his smile was bright and looked genuine, and the sculpture didn’t portray any of his exhaustion. 

Stars, this warmed him right down to the center of his soul. 

“You guys, it looks really great. Better not get rid of these ones, huh? I say this is your best work yet.” Sans noted. Undyne and Papyrus smiled brightly and hugged him.

“Thanks Sans!” Undyne said. 

“Thank you brother!” Papyrus also said. He put his arms around them and hugged them back. He didn’t know where he’d be without them. He probably would have given up. He probably would have still been in those labs. Speaking of the labs...he figured they would get back inside the cave before anyone saw them.

“No problem guys, but we should head back in alright?” He said. The two of them without hesitation ran back over to the little cave and tucked underneath. Sans trailed behind them, walking slower. He was tired, and he assumed the other two would be as well. He tucked underneath. 

They sat and talked about their day. Sans was content listening to them. They seemed excited. Papyrus’ birthday was tomorrow actually. He had just remembered. And he had the perfect gift for him. It was tucked in his hoodie pocket. A scarlet colored scarf, one that he had spent so long making for him. Getting the supplies to make it was already risky and hard enough, but learning how to make a scarf was a challenge. 

He knew that it would be worth it. Papyrus loved scarfs. And red was his favorite color. Man, he couldn’t wait to see his reaction. 

“Alright guys, you ready for bed? Paps got a big day tomorrow.” he asked. Papyrus and Undyne nodded. They curled up next to each other. Sans placed the thin blanket over top of them, mainly around Undyne. He didn’t have to worry about him or Papyrus getting cold. They didn’t have skin, which made things easier. Undyne, being a fish monster, was very sensitive to any extreme temperatures.

He curled around the two of them. He was aware that Undyne knew that they couldn’t provide any body heat, lacking skin and all, but she seemed to be comforted when they slept like this.

After a little while, he could hear them sleeping soundly. They both sounded like they were having good dreams. Papyrus was smiling. Undyne mumbled quietly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had a good dream. Most of his nights were either no dreaming at all, or nights full of nightmares. He despised those nights. Not as much from the nightmares themselves, but to the fact that he scared Undyne and Papyrus. He would wake up, breathing heavily, screaming, flashing his blue eye-lights bright enough to light up the entirety of the small cave in a blue light.

He had almost taken out Undyne’s other eye during one of his nightmares. He had never felt more awful in his life. That was when he first took her in. She had been abandoned and living alone. She seemed to be right on death’s door, but, that day, Sans had found extra food, and offered it to her. He normally wouldn’t have trusted another monster ,especially right after he had escaped with Papyrus out of the labs, but he just had a feeling she was going to make everything better for him. And he was right.

But nonetheless, he felt awful. He hardly slept, his fear of hurting one of them again taking over his heath. He was content with listening to them anyways. But, he had been feeling more exhausted recently. He felt himself drifting off to sleep. He tried to keep himself awake, but he just couldn’t last. His sockets shut and he drifted off. 

…

“Sans! Sans wake up!” the little fish monster yelled, shaking him. Sans wasn’t waking up. He was breathing heavily, a thing he didn’t need, but what helped him to calm down. His eye sockets were wide open, both of them ablaze with the light blue pupils. 

“No, p-please...I don’t...I don’t wanna kill..” Sans mumbled. Tears began spilling out of his sockets. He raised his hand, and Undyne was worried he was going to summon a magic attack. She ducked under, making sure that Papyrus was out of the way. 

Sans continued to thrash around. The tips of his phalanges scratched at his arms, leaving deep scratches. His legs kicked at the floor as he slid himself against the wall. 

Undyne didn’t know. She had no idea what to do. The last time this had happened, well...she still had that deep scar right near her right eye. 

“Sans! Wake up you numbskull!” She yelled, taking her hand and slapping him across the face. She knew that Sans was weak. She knew that his HP was low and his current condition was just making it worse, so she didn’t slap him with all her might, but it was still a mighty hard slap. 

He woke up with a gasp, his blue blazing eye-lights dissipated into the air. Once they were white again, he looked at Undyne, a solemn look.

“A-are you guys ok?” He asked, crawling over and checking over Undyne’s face. He did the same to Papyrus. 

“We’re fine. Are you?” She asked, kneeling down next to him. She motioned to his arms. He looked down at his scratched arms. Leaks of magic blood flowed down his arms. He sighed. 

“I’m ok. I’ll go out and get bandages later.” He said. Undyne shook her head.

“No, you’ll go get them now. I’ll go get them if I have to. You need to start taking care of yourself too you know.” she said, placing her hands on her hips. Papyrus stood up next to her, nodding tiredly. Sans sighed. 

He really didn’t have the energy to do this right now. He truly just wanted to rest. Not sleep, but rest. However, he absolutely did not want Undyne going out and making runs. He had wanted to take her sometime, and show her how to do it properly, how not to get caught and how to know what was safe to eat, but he hadn’t gotten around to it.

He sighed. 

“I’ll go. Just stay here, k? Make sure Paps behaves.” He said, patting him on the head. Undyne really didn’t want him to go, but she complied, knowing Sans wasn’t going to argue any further. 

He stood up, his legs wavering under his weight. Undyne took notice. 

He walked out and tried to find the bandages quickly. He knew there was a nurses office near the houses, and since it was late at night, he knew it would be safe to get it. Undyne was probably right in insisting he do it now. 

He was in and out quickly. He had just enough magic left in him to teleport in and out, grabbing the bandages and a first aid kit just in case. He made his way back and just collapsed on the cave floor. He leaned up against the wall, not having the energy for anything else. 

Undyne took the bandages and wrapped his arms up nice and tight. She then took the first aid kit and put it near the end of the cave. 

Papyrus sat in front of Sans, looking up at him. He seemed wide awake. He wasn’t unlikely for Papyrus to wake up early, after all, he was a morning kid. He must have worried him. There was no way he was getting back to sleep anyways, so he figured now would be a good time to give him his present. 

“Hey Paps. Remember what day it is?” He rasped. Papyrus’ sockets basically lit up with excitement. He nodded excitedly. 

Sans loved his brother. He got him something every year. No matter what it was, how little it was, Papyrus loved it. And he knew this year was going to be the best year yet. 

“Well. You ready to see your present?” He asked. Papyrus was basically fuming at the fact that Sans hadn’t given him his gift yet. Sans reached in his pocket and grabbed the scarf. He pulled it out and held it out so Papyrus saw the entirety of it. 

Papyrus took his hand and brushed it over the scarf. It was soft. It was much too big for him, but he didn’t care. He would grow into it. He took it and hugged it tightly. 

“Heh, happy 7th birthday Paps.” Sans said, putting his hand on his head. Papyrus smiled and hugged his brother. 

“This is the best birthday present ever!” He exclaimed, hugging Sans a bit too tightly. Sans hugged him back and sat against the cave wall again. 

“Where did you find that?” Undyne asked, feeling over it. Sans shrugged. 

“Made it.” He said. 

“You MADE this???” Papyrus asked. Sans gave him a quick firm nod. This led to Papyrus hugging him again. 

“That makes it even more special!!” Papyrus exclaimed. He handed it to Sans. Sans helped him wrap it around his neck so it looked nice, and gave him a thumbs up. 

Undyne smiled, seeing Papyrus happy on his birthday. Sometimes, she felt as though she didn’t deserve them. She didn’t know why. 

She had known the brother’s story. About how they were created in labs. About how bad scientists killed their father when he refused to continue the project meant for them. About how they were treated like they were nothing more than garbage. Sans especially.

And yet...they had taken HER in. Sans fed her, clothed her, told her and Papyrus bedtime stories, even sang them lullabies when she or Papyrus had nightmares. His voice was so soothing. It was sweet, and deep.

Undyne could never return any of this back to him. She didn’t tell bedtime stories to help him fall asleep, she didn’t go collect food for him, she didn’t give him a birthday present on his birthday. She had talked with Papyrus about this too. He said that he had talked to Sans in private about it. But, according to Papyrus, Sans really didn’t feel like they were burdens to him. They were family, and he wanted to protect them. 

…

The day went on as usual. Sans left to go collect some food for the day. He scored two apples, half eaten breakfast burrito, and a container of mashed potatoes, most likely gone a little bad, but it was something. Undyne and Papyrus ate the two apples for breakfast, both of them leaving a little for Sans, even though he insisted he was fine. He stored the breakfast burrito and the potatoes in the back. Those would be saved for lunch and dinner. 

They build more snowmen, decorating the outside of the cave. He didn’t know if he liked them drawing attention to this area by building them, but they were happy. If they caused issues, he would get rid of them.

They ate lunch, Undyne and Papyrus eating the breakfast burrito, while Sans ate a couple bites of the mashed potatoes. He left to go get more, as the mashed potatoes wouldn't be enough for the two of them. He had promised them they would have three meals for the day, every day, and he wasn’t going to break that promise now, as much as he hated promises. 

As he looked, he was too focused on finding Papyrus a good birthday dinner, to notice the crunching of snow getting louder, and louder. He failed to notice it until it was too late. He turned around and saw exactly what he had been fearing. 

“Hello Subject 1.” The tall, slender fox monster said, his cunning voice sending shivers down Sans’ spine. 

Sans was frozen. He couldn’t move at all. He tried, but he couldn’t. 

“Where is Subject 2?” he asked. 

“You won’t go near him!” Sans exclaimed. The fox monster flicked his tail. 

“I’ll do whatever I please. Now, where is Subject 2? You are both coming back with me.” He said. Sans’ bones began to rattle as he shook. 

“No, please don’t touch him! Please...I-I’ll do anything if you just leave him alone!” He yelled. The fox monster smiled. 

“Anything?” He asked. Sans looked at him, a scared expression covering his face as he watched the fox monster. 

“Anything.” He said. 

The fox monster stood straight and thought. He kept his eyes on Sans, making sure that he wouldn’t try to escape. He was aware of Sans’ teleportation abilities, but he looked too weak to use those at the moment. 

“Alright,” the monster said, flicking his tail once more, “you will come with me willingly. Do as I say, and no attempts at escaping. If you try to escape, I promise you, I will track down Subject 2, make you watch as I kill him slowly and painfully, and I will do the same to you, understand?” He asked, that awful smile still wiped across his stupid face. 

Sans knew it was going to be the only way to keep Papyrus safe...even if it meant he had to go back...to the bad place.

He thought. He could run. The doctor didn’t know where he lived. He could hide. But...damn it...his teleportation wasn’t going to work with how exhausted he was. If he ran, he certainly would be able to catch up to him. 

He sighed, tears forming in his sockets. He didn’t want to cry. He had to be strong for Papyrus. 

“..ok.” he said quietly, “But! You have to let me...say goodbye first.” He added. The fox monster’s smile grew. He quickly reached behind him and grabbed a collar. Sans knew he was going to do that. But, he leaned forward obediently, lifting his head up to allow the collar to easily fit around. 

The fox monster tightly latched the collar on. 

“If you don’t come back in five minutes, I’ll come get you.” He half whispered. Sans nodded. He grabbed the little food he found and ran back to the cave. 

He walked in, seeing Papyrus and Undyne playing a little role play game with stick figures. Upon seeing him, they ran up and hugged him. 

He placed the food on the ground, which was about a fourth of a hamburger. 

The two kids realized something was off when Sans didn’t speak. They also noticed the collar around his neck. 

“Sans...what is that?” Undyne asked. Sans sighed, his breath wavering as he tried to hold back tears.

“You guys...I’m not going to sugarcoat this for you...I have to go. I...don’t know if you’ll see me again, so I just wanted to say goodbye, and...I love you both, ok?” He said, unable to hold back the tears as he stuttered. 

“What, Sans, no you...you can’t leave! It’s my birthday! You can’t go!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sans put his hand on his cheekbone. 

“I know. But..I have to. You and even Undyne could get hurt if I don’t. So please...watch over each other. If you absolutely need to...go to the bar when there isn’t anyone around and see if the man inside will let you have food. I hear he’s really kind.” He said. 

His five minutes was probably almost up. He had to go. 

“Sans....it’s those people again isn’t it!? Those people who hurt you in the first place! Take me to them and I’ll teach them a lesson!” Undyne exclaimed. Sans nodded. 

“It is, but like I said. You two could get hurt if I don’t, so please just stay here.” Sans said. 

He took off his blue jacket and swung it around Undyne. She put her arms in, and tears formed in her single eye. She and Papyrus both hugged him as hard as they could. He backed away and began to walk. Papyrus and Undyne watched as he left, walking away. 

Papyrus tried to run after Sans, but Undyne grabbed him and held him back. 

“You...you can’t go Paps...you gotta stay here, k?” Undyne said, trying to hold her urge to run after him too. Papyrus kicked and screamed, trying to run after him. But Undyne held him, her tears dropping onto Papyrus’ skull as they watched Sans disappear.

That night, neither of them ate nor slept. They spent all night crying. Papyrus tried multiple times to run out and find him, but Undyne caught him and dragged him back every time. 

…

Two weeks Sans was gone. Undyne had hoped he somehow would escape and come back to them. Was he really gone…? 

She went out looking for food. She took Papyrus with her, figuring she should start teaching him what she knew now. 

They searched in a few trash cans, hardly finding anything. Actually, they found nothing. As they continued searching, something caught Undyne’s eye. Something pink. 

She ran up to it, and...oh god.

Sans’ slippers. And...d u s t. 

Undyne collapsed to her knees. Papyrus walked over and saw it, and he began sob loudly. They hugged each other and cried for hours. Monsters walked by them, but they didn’t care. Other monsters tried to speak to them, but they didn’t care. 

They just cried. And cried. 

He was gone. He was really gone. There wasn’t much dust, maybe enough for an arm or a leg. But the dust must have carried the rest away. 

What were they going to do…..

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is probably going to have like two-three chapter idk probably two cuz I’m lazy


End file.
